Philippine Broadcasting Service
Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) (Filipino: Paglilingkod Panghimpapawid ng Pilipinas), also known by its government agency Bureau of Broadcast Services (BBS) (Filipino: Kawanihan ng Lingkurang Pagsasahimpapawid), is a radio network owned by Philippine Goverment under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. PBS operates national radio brands: Radyo Pilipinas, FM1 and FM2. As one of the attached agencies of the PCOO, the PBS/BBS receives funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers and advertisers, among others. History On May 8, 1933, the United States-sponsored Insular Government established and operated radio station DZFM (then KZFM) in the Philippines on the frequency of 710 kilohertz with a power of 10,000 watts through the United States Information Service. In September 1946, two months after the Philippines became an independent country from the U.S.A., KZFM was turned over to the Philippine government. With the transfer was born the Philippine Broadcasting Service, PBS the second broadcasting organization after Manila Broadcasting Company. The station was first operated by the Department of Foreign Affairs until it was transferred to the Radio Broadcasting Board (RBB) which was created by President Manuel Quezon on September 3, 1937. Meanwhile, in the same year, an international telecommunications conference in Atlantic City, New Jersey, reassigned the letter "D" to replace the former "K" as the initial call letter for all radio stations in the Philippines. In January 1942, the RBB was abolished to give way to the establishment of the Philippine Information Council (PIC) which then assumed the function of the RBB, including the operation of DZFM. In turn, the PIC was abolished on July 1, 1952, and since then, until the creation of the Department of Public Information (DPI) in 1959, DZFM and the Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) had been operated under the Office of the President. Over the years hence, the PBS had acquired 13 more radio stations, one TV station which it time-shared with two other organizations, and changed its name to Bureau of Broadcast Services. At the same time that the BB was blazing a broadcasting trail now known as "network broadcasting", another government organization was building up its broadcast capability to rival, or in some instances, to complement, that of the BB. The National Media Production Center (NMPC) had acquired the facilities of the Voice of America in Malolos, Bulacan in 1965 and steadily brought the old complex up to standards by a steady overhaul, fine-tuning, and outright replacement of outmoded equipment and machines. The NMPC operated the Voice of the Philippines, VOP, on both medium wave-918 kHz and shortwave 9.810 mHz transmissions. In 1975, the NMPC obtained DWIM-FM. With this new station and some provincial stations that came under its wings earlier, the NMPC was a network and effectively covered a wide range of the Philippine listenership. Public broadcasting in the Philippines was thus represented by the BB and the NMPC and catered to the educational and cultural needs of its audiences while endeavoring to keep it entertained with fare from indigenous material. Public service features were the keystone of its programs. The BB and the NMPC were brought under one administrative roof in 1980 when the Office of Media Affairs was created to provide a loose union for both networks within the Broadcast Plaza along Bohol (now Sgt. Esguerra) Avenue in Quezon City. It was not an ideal situation, to say the least, since, as there had been no clear guidelines on the proper implementation of their respective operational strategies, the BB and the NMPC often squabbled, to the detriment of public broadcasting goals. After the EDSA Revolution, the Office of Media Affairs was abolished, followed by the NMPC, and finally, the BB. Under Executive Order No. 297, President Corazon Aquino established the Bureau of Broadcast Services (BBS) and reinstated PBS as the network were under the Office of the Press Secretary. During Aquino administration, PBS transferred its office from ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center complex to PIA/Media Center Building in Visayas Avenue, Quezon City. In 1996, PBS relaunched its flagship station (DZFM) as Radyo ng Bayan. During the first years in the administration of President Benigno Aquino III, the PBS-BBS was transferred to the newly created Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO), after the OPS was abolished. During his first State of the Nation Address, President Rodrigo Duterte will pass a law merging PBS with its TV counterpart, People's Television Network into the "People's Broadcasting Corporation (PBC)". Platforms Radyo Pilipinas Radyo Pilipinas is situated at 738 kHz on the AM band with a power of 50 kW, and operates 20 hours daily from 4 am to 12 mn under the Philippine Broadcasting Service - Bureau of Broadcast Services (PBS-BBS), a government owned broadcast arm under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. As the government's flagship radio station, it serves as a medium of development communication, a conduit between the government and the people, aiming to mobilize all sectors of society towards development and nationalism. Live government news is aired here. Radyo Pilipinas Dos is situated at 918 kHz in Metro Manila and broadcasts from 6 am to 10 pm. RP2 mainly airs sports-talk programming and a few non-sports content. The current station manager of Radyo Pilipinas is Allan Allanigue, while the current station manager of Radyo Pilipinas Dos is Edgardo Satira. FM division In 2016, PBS established the FM division following the appointment of Carlo Villo as Deputy Director General. Villo currently heads the FM division, which includes its FM networks: 87.5 FM1 and 104.3 FM2. FM1 is PBS's flagship music station, focused on contemporary hit radio (Top 40) with a few local music, and classic hits from the 2000s on Sundays. The station is situated at 87.5 MHz in Metro Manila and is planning to expand in other major cities. FM2 is the secondary music station, focused on classic hits from the 80s and the 90s. It is situated at 104.3 MHz in Metro Manila, and is recognized as the number one niche radio station in the A/B/C market based on Nielsen Ratings. List of PBS Radio Stations in the Philippines ¹Off Air during in 88.7 FM Radyo Pilipinas * DZRB 738 Metro Manila (Filipino) * DZSR 918 Metro Manila (Filipino) * DZEQ 999 Baguio * DZRK 837 Tabuk * DWFR 972 Bontoc * DWFB 954 Laoag * DWAE 747 Vigan * DZAG 97.1 Agoo * DZMQ 576 Dagupan * DWRS 756 Tayug * DWBT 1134 Batanes * DWPE 729 Tuguegarao * DWLC 1017 Lucena * DWRM 648 Puerto Princesa * DWRB 549 Naga * DWJS 621 Legazpi * DWDF 94.3 Virac * DYLL 585 Iloilo * DYMR 576 Cebu * DYCT 1044 Tacloban * DYSL 1170 Sogod * DYOG 882 Calbayog * DYES 657 Borongan * DXMR 1170 Zamboanga * DXIM 936 Cagayan de Oro * DXRG 1242 Gingoog * DXDX 105.5 Iligan * DXRP 675¹ Davao * DXBN 792 Butuan * DXJS 927 Tandag * DXSM 1224 Jolo * DXPT 104.7 Tawi-Tawi FM Stations * DWFO 87.5 FM1 Manila * DYMR 87.5 FM1 Cebu * DXFO 87.5 FM1 Cagayan de Oro * DXRP-FM 87.5 FM1 Davao * DWFT 104.3 Capital FM2 Manila Affiliate Stations * DWJL 102.9 MHz (Radyo Pilipinas Abra) Bangued, Abra * DWCI 105.1 MHz Piddig, Ilocos Norte * DWDA 105.3 MHz (Radyo Pangkaunlaran) Tuguegarao * DWQP 92.1 MHz (Radyo Pilipinas Quirino) Cabarroguis, Quirino * DWSB 89.5 MHz (Bay FM) Subic, Zambales * DWRC 104.7 MHz San Antonio, Zambales * DWLP 90.5 MHz (Disaster Watch Luminal and Phenomenal Radio) Capalonga, Camarines Norte * DWCN 96.9 MHz (Radyo PIlipinas Daet) Daet, Camarines Norte * DWPA 97.5 MHz (El Oro Radyo) Aroroy, Masbate * DYCF 106.1 MHz (Radyo Todo) Malay, Aklan * DYCL 99.7 MHz (Radyo Todo) Roxas * DYIS 106.7 MHz (Radyo Ugyon) Santa Barbara, Iloilo * DYBS 101.7 MHz (Radyo Pilipinas Dumaguete) Bacong, Negros Oriental * DYPJ 100.1 MHz Jagna, Bohol * DXMN 106.7 MHz (Marino News FM/ZSCMST) Zamboanga * DXPB 106.9 MHz (Molave Radio) Molave, Zamboanga Del Sur * DXGO 103.1 MHz (Dream FM) Kidapawan * DXVL 94.9 MHz (Kool FM) Kabacan, North Cotabato * DXUP 105.5 MHz (Upi For Peace) Upi, Maguindanao * DXSO 99.7 MHz (Radyo Pilipinas Marawi) Marawi Category:1933 establishments Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Philippine Broadcasting Service Category:State-owned Networks